fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to the Future Part III (2017 film)
Back to the Future Part III is American sci-fi family film Loosley based on 1990 sequel remake with the same name. director by Justin Chadwick and writer by Steven Spielberg, haven been apart of the along with ensemble cast in the films. it is the Final Installment in Remake Trilogy has been distributed by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. The third film will be Release May 25th, 2017 Plot On November 12, 1955, Marty McFly discovers that his friend Dr. Emmett Brown was trapped in 1885. Marty and Doc's 1955 self use the information in Doc's 1885 letter to locate and repair the DeLorean. Marty spots a tombstone with Doc's name, dated six days after the letter, learning that Doc was killed by Biff Tannen's great-grandfather, Buford Tannen. Marty takes a picture of the tombstone and travels back to 1885 to save Doc. Marty arrives on September 2, 1885, in the middle of a Cavalry pursuit of Indians. When the fuel line is torn, Marty hides the car in a cave and walks to Hill Valley. He meets his Irish-born great-great-grandparents, Seamus and Maggie McFly, and runs afoul of Buford and his gang. Buford tries to lynch Marty, but Doc rescues him. Doc agrees to leave 1885, but because commercial gasoline is not yet available, the DeLorean cannot reach 88 miles per hour under its own power. Doc devises a plan to use a locomotive to push the DeLorean up to the required speed. While he and Marty explore a rail spur they intend to use, they spot a horse-drawn wagon going amok. Doc saves the passenger, Clara Clayton, and the two fall in love. At a town festival, Buford tries to kill Doc, but Marty thwarts his attempt. Buford then challenges Marty to a showdown in two days. Later, Doc's name disappears from the photograph of his tombstone, but the date remains unchanged; Doc warns Marty that he might be the one killed by Buford. The night before their departure, Marty and Doc place the DeLorean onto the rail spur. Unable to convince Clara the truth that he is from the future, Doc is spurned. Doc returns to the town saloon for a binge, but Marty goes to the saloon, and convinces Doc to leave with him. Doc drinks a single shot of whiskey and passes out. Buford arrives early and calls out Marty, but Marty refuses to duel. Doc awakes after drinking the bartender's special "Wake-Up Juice" and tries fleeing with Marty, but Buford's gang captures Doc, forcing Marty to duel. After fooling Buford into thinking that he actually shot Marty by wearing a bulletproof plate, Marty knocks Buford into a wagon full of manure and is then arrested for an earlier robbery. Marty and Doc depart to steal the locomotive. As Clara is leaving on the train, she overhears a salesman discussing how heartbroken Doc was at the saloon. Clara applies the emergency brake and goes back to town. She discovers Doc's model of the time machine and rides after him. Having stolen the train at gunpoint, Doc and Marty begin pushing the DeLorean along the spur line, attempting to get it up to 88 miles per hour. Clara boards the locomotive, while Doc climbs towards the DeLorean. Doc encourages Clara to join him. As she climbs to Doc, Clara falls and hangs by her dress. Marty passes his 2015-era hoverboard to Doc so he can save Clara. They coast away from the train as Marty returns alone to 1985 while the locomotive falls off the unfinished bridge. Marty arrives on October 27, 1985, escaping the powerless DeLorean before it is destroyed by an oncoming freight train. He discovers that everything has returned to the initial post-time travel timeline, and finds Jennifer sleeping on her front porch. He uses the lessons he learned in 1885 to avoid being goaded into a street race with Douglas J. Needles, avoiding a possible automobile accident. Remembering that this accident would have sent Marty's life spiraling downward by 2015, Jennifer opens a fax message she kept from 2015, and watches as its text regarding Marty's firing disappears. As Marty and Jennifer witness the time machine wreckage, a locomotive equipped with a flux capacitor appears, manned by Doc, Clara, and their two children Jules and Verne. Doc gives Marty a photo of the two of them by the clockworks at the 1885 festival. Jennifer asks about the fax, and Doc tells them it means that the future has not been written yet. Doc departs and the train disappears into an unknown time. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Marty McFly * Kyle Chandler as Seamus McFly * Arthur Darvill as Doc Emmett Brown * Alex Duncan as Clara Clayton * John Cena as Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen * Chris Pratt as Biff Tannen * Michelle Harrison as Maggie McFly * Caity Lotz as Lorraine Baines-McFly * Daniel Craig as Marshal James Strickland * Sarah Grey as Jennifer Parker * Justin Bieber as Douglas J. Needles Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Films